1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kinetic energy penetrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kinetic energy penetrator is a type of ammunition which uses kinetic energy to penetrate the target. Conventionally, a kinetic energy penetrator is made of an elongated rod-shaped body and a number of fins located at the tail end of the body. Background information of some kinetic energy penetrators is generally available to the public. For example, a Wikipedia entry on kinetic energy penetrator (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinetic_energy_penetrator) describes the history and modern design of kinetic energy penetrators. An article published by Jane's Defense News describes the “RO Defence 120 mm tank gun ammunition” (http://www.janes.com/defence/news/jdw/jdw010108—4_n.shtml). Another article published by GlobalSecurity.org describes the “M829 120 mm, APFSDS-T” (http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/munitions/m829a1.htm).